


When our eyes meet again

by SecretEvillustrator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEvillustrator/pseuds/SecretEvillustrator
Summary: While he and Marinette became closer, his parent’s had been drifting apart bit by bit. It wasn’t something he really thought about in the beginning, his father had always been distant and cold, but it still shocked him when they told him they were getting a divorce. If he had thought it was tense before then boy oh boy were he in for a surprise.He could tell she knew something was wrong, but he brushed it off as it nothing was amiss. He had really hoped nothing would change for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesslinette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lesslinette).



> Hi everyone ^.^  
> Just here to say that this fic was inspired by Lesslinette's fanart and you should go check it out! You can find it on her tumblr. 
> 
> So, um, hope you enjoy it :3
> 
> By the way.  
> \- means change of scene and writing in cursive indicates thoughts.

He had known Marinette since he was around 5 years old. They met purely by chance when he and his mom had come to the bakery to order a cake for his father’s birthday. He could still vividly remember how she sat atop the counter wearing a pretty yellow dress and with her hair up in two small buns, the rest of her hair framing her face. She had turned around and looked at him, but without ever letting go of her stuffed ladybug-figure. He didn’t remember much of what else happened around him that day, but after that he made sure that he and his mom would visit the bakery as often as possible. He still remembered the way Marinette had teased him when she found out she was the reason why he did it.  

As time went by they got closer and closer and they ended up becoming best friends. Adrien would visit her at every chance he got. Marinette would visit him as well, but it would become tense when his father was home, so they mostly stayed at Marinette’s place.

He treasured all the memories he had made there. Marinette making designs and Adrien drawing some amazing stick figures (if he may say so himself), gaming for hours on end (Marinette almost always won, but she taught him quite a few tricks so it’s cool) and so much more. Oh, and he would never forget her dad’s face the day they had taken one of his shirts and used it as material for one of Marinette’s designs. Her dad showed up while Marinette was in the middle of cutting off the sleeves for it to fit Adrien. He took it rather well, after Sabine made him calm down a bit that is, and afterwards that they bought supplies for them to use. Tom apparently didn’t like the idea of waking up one day and having no clothes.

 He treasured all his memories with Marinette, especially the memory of how he slowly but surely fell in love with her... which is why it hurt so much more when he had to leave.

-

While he and Marinette became closer, his parent’s had been drifting apart bit by bit. It wasn’t something he really thought about in the beginning, his father had always been distant and cold, but it still shocked him when they told him they were getting a divorce. If he had thought it was tense before then boy oh boy were he in for a surprise. The air felt completely stagnated and instead of arguments flying through the air, there would be nothing but cold glances. His mom really tried her best to cheer him up, but with everything taking its toll on her, it sounded hollow more than anything else. He spent even more time than before at Marinette’s after that. He could tell she knew something was wrong, but he brushed it off as it nothing was amiss. He had really hoped nothing would change for them.

-

When Adrien turned 13 years old, his mom told him she felt like she couldn’t stay in France anymore. She needed a fresh start far away from his father. And he understood how she felt and therefore also why it was necessary to her; after all, he had lived with him as well. But it still broke his heart because it meant he had to leave Marinette behind.

-

He tried his best smile when he and his mom met up with the Dupain-Chengs before leaving. He didn’t want Marinette to remember him being sad before he left. He wanted to reassure her they were both going to be okay even though they wouldn’t be able to see each other anymore.

“Stop that! You can use that fake smile with everyone else, but you are **never** allowed to use it on me”. Adrien was taken aback by her outburst, he really shouldn’t have been, she could always see right through him.

“You’re leaving, so at least don’t do it while looking so insincere.”  

He wanted to do nothing more than to wipe away the tears collecting in her eyes.

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault, but...” her smile wavered and he could tell she was holding back tears “I’m really going to miss you.”

He pulled her in for a hug, closing the space separating them.

“I’m going to miss you too.”

She put her arms around him as well and held him firmly in her embrace. They stood like that until his mother told him it was time to go, only then did they reluctantly separate.

As the car left the curb and drove towards the airport, all that Adrien saw was Marinette getting further and further away. In that moment he made a silent vow to return one day.

\---A few months later---

Adrien and his mother had mostly settled into their new life in New York. It was a lot different from Paris, but he had gotten used to it. His mom has decided on New York so she could keep up with her modelling career. And Adrien was not complaining about getting to leave that industry behind. He hadn’t been involved too much in the past, but now that his father weren’t in the picture he had a lot more time to himself. This also meant that he was could focus more on things like school, friends and adjusting to his new life.  

But one day Adrien woke up around 1AM from a bright light. When looking around the room he couldn’t see any light source that could be responsible, but one thing he knew for certain was that something was wrong with his left eye. It was kind of like when you have looked at something bright and your eyes spot, but to an excessive degree. So while keeping the left eye closed, so he wouldn’t be too disoriented, he found his way to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. But what he saw had him backing away in disbelief. His left eye had turned blue. Adrien couldn’t comprehend why, but the colour somehow soothed him.

_HOW is this possible?! I didn’t know something like that could happen overnight!_

He could feel himself becoming more and more restless over the fact that his eye had magically changed colour! His mind raced trying to find a reason how this could have happened, but all he could come up with was that he must be suffering from an illness of sorts. He stood in front of his bathroom mirror for a while without knowing what to do. He wouldn’t have been able to tell how many times he twisted and turned his head to make sure it wasn’t just a trick of the light. So in the end he did what any sensible person would do...

“MOOOOOM!!”

-

His mother had called the doctor and had gotten an appointment relatively fast, but even after countless tests the doctors found nothing wrong with him. The doctors told them that it was an unusual case of heterochromia, but that there were no signs of anything dangerous. They made sure to monitor his eyes for any sign of change, other than the obvious one, to ensure that it wouldn’t develop into something unwanted. Other than that, Adrien didn’t have to worry about it.

\---6 years later---

It had been little more than a year after the whole incident with his eye that his mom was told that she a tumour in her lungs. At the time they hadn’t been sure whether or not it had spread to other organs, but when they final results came in, it showed that there weren’t much the doctors could do. They helped her as much as they could, but all that was left to do was to try to expand her life expectancy as much as possible.

So much for that second chance huh?

It wasn’t all bad though. Because of all the bad news coming from left and right, he and his mom became closer than ever. She lived her life to the fullest even though she knew she lived on borrowed time.   

On the 26’th of July his mom passed away.

After that he decided to go back to Paris. As much as he had come to love his new home, it wouldn’t ever be the same without his mom.

-

When he finally arrived at the Charles de Gaulle airport, he honestly didn't know how to feel. It had been so long since the last time he had been here and it was really weird to be back.

He had already made sure of his living arrangements so at least he wouldn’t have to concern himself with that. But... what was he supposed to do now?

He hadn’t been back in years so how was he to know whether his old friends would welcome him back or not? He wouldn’t know what to do if they didn’t want to acknowledge him as their friend. He had come all this way to feel at home, but if even she wouldn’t recognise him, then he didn’t belong anymore.

He needed to visit the ‘Dupain-Cheng’ bakery. It had been so long and it felt excruciating to draw everything out. He hoped that she would be still there.

-

He felt his eyes being drawn to her as soon as he entered the bakery. She was bent over a notebook lying on the counter and he could already glimpse some of the drawings from the door. He smiled to himself.

_She hasn’t changed!_

As he got closer Marinette lifted her head.

“Wel-! -come” her voice dying down at the end and the shock evident on her face. He could even feel his own smile morphing into an expression that seemed like a mixture of shock and awe. When Marinette had looked up at him, her face mirrored his much more than he could have ever anticipated. Because her left eye was completely green. The exact same shade of green as his own eyes, or rather, the original colour of his eyes. But as soon as he realized it, her eye started to change. The colour reverted back into the deep bluebell blue he remembered. The blue he associated with a happy childhood, his best friend and his first crush. But it was also the bluebell colour he had seen in the mirror for the past 6 years. This beautiful blue which had been able to soothe him without him realizing it was one and the same.

And now, as she stood before him again he became absolutely enraptured by her beauty.

He guesses he had been staring for some time seeing as Marinette suddenly blushed profusely.

_Right! It might be a good idea to say something._

And after what he had just witnessed he would have plenty to say. Marinette just beat him to it.

“Soooo, do you already know what is going on or will I have to fill you in?” He had really didn’t have a clue what was going on, but judging from the blush that coloured her cheeks and the way she was fidgeting with her hand; he definitely wanted to hear it from her.


	2. When our eyes meet again - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _That’s just not fair._
> 
> She started sobbing, the tears streaming down her face.
> 
> _Why? Why does it have to be emerald green? Of all the colours in the world, it had to be the same as his eyes._
> 
> She gave herself time to cry because this just felt cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! 
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter as promised ^^  
> (I really am working on "A moment to breathe" as well, I'm just slow O_O).
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy ^^

When Marinette was 4 years old, she had met a young boy with golden hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. The boy had come to the bakery with his mother (she didn’t really remember what they had come for back then), but they must have taken a liking to it seeing as they came back almost every week after that. Or that’s what she thought the reason was at least. She had been almost shaking with laughter when she found out she caused of all the visits. He had crossed his arms and pouted at her and it had been so adorable she couldn’t help but tease him more. And luckily for her, he kept coming.

The boy’s name was Adrien.

They had become best friends before they knew it and they were together most of the time. They would do everything from drawing together (meaning; she would create designs and he would make stick figures he was oddly proud of), gaming for hours on end and whatever they could come up with. She had even made Adrien her personal model to try out the different clothes she made. And her dad had so kindly, after a minor incident, decided to supply them with as much fabric they need (to a certain limit of course. Her parents weren’t made of money).

She loved being with Adrien and she would never be able to forget the smile he wore when he was with her... But she wished she could forget the broken smile that slowly replaced it.

-

When she was around 11 years old, Adrien started coming over even more. It wasn’t unusual for him to come over, but at some point he began to come early in the morning and only leaving when it became terribly late. She hadn’t been at Adrien’s place in a long time, but from what she could remember it was... tense. And if it had somehow gotten worse, she couldn’t imagine how Adrien felt. She had tried bringing it up, but every time she did he would wear that broken smile and pretend nothing was wrong, and she couldn’t bear to see it.

When he finally told her, almost a year later, that his parents were getting a divorce, she could almost see as something within him cracked. It was also the day he told her he and his mother were moving to New York, without the intention of coming back.

-

Before Adrien and his mother left for New York, they stopped by the bakery to say goodbye.

 Adrien looked at her with a kind smile as he said goodbye, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Stop that! You can use that fake smile with everyone else, but you are **never** allowed to use it on me”. Adrien looked completely slack-jawed at her statement, but she didn’t back down. “You’re leaving, so at least don’t do it while looking so insincere.” 

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault, but...” her smile faltered and she tried so hard to hold back the tears “I’m really going to miss you.”

He pulled her in for a hug, closing the space separating them.

“I’m going to miss you too.”

She put her arms around him as well and held him firmly in her embrace. They stood like that until Adrien’s mother told him it was time to go, only then did they reluctantly separate. Her arms fell to her sides, feeling empty now that he didn’t occupy them anymore. She waved goodbye as her tears ran down her face.

\---A few months later---

When her alarm sounded almost threw it across the room so that she could go back to sleep. She ended up deciding against it. When she opened her eyes, a bright flash momentarily blinded her and for a couple of seconds she just sat in her bed waiting for the spots in her vision to disappear.

_At least it’s only my left eye that acting up._

When it died down she got out of bed and went to her vanity mirror to get ready for school. But she stopped dead in her track when she reached the mirror and saw her reflection. Her left eye had turned completely green. There wasn’t even a sliver of blue left.

_Huh… my vision hasn’t gone back to normal yet._

But no matter how long she waited it didn’t change, her left eye was now completely emerald green.

_That’s just not fair._

She started sobbing, the tears streaming down her face.

_Why? Why does it have to be emerald green? Of all the colours in the world, it had to be the same as his eyes._

She gave herself time to cry because this just felt cruel.

-

Marinette dashed past her mom in the kitchen, quickly picking up her breakfast before rushing out the door. She thinks she managed to blurt out an “I’m late”. She speed down the stairs and only slowed down to give her dad a kiss on the check, luckily he was so busy with the customers he didn’t have a chance to look at her face before she ran off (she still closed her eyes just in case).

She just had to go to school as if nothing had happened. Surely it would go away, right?

-

Marinette sat down at her usual seat without ever looking up. She was somewhat aware of what was going around her; she just didn’t pay any mind to it. She could hear as Madame Bustier began to check who was present, she choked out a response when Bustier reached her name on the list, she heard when Bustier presented the new girl (didn’t catch the name though) and afterward she even tried to get a few notes down during class.

When class ended, she placed her forehead in her hands, patiently waiting for everyone to leave the room.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Marinette Dupain-Cheng,”

Marinette could feel as her jaw tightened, but she never looked up.

_Why today? Of all the days she could have chosen._

“Please Chloe,” she could clearly hear how forced it came out through her gritted teeth “not today.”

Marinette caught a glimpse of the smirk that spread across Chloe’s face.

_Great, here we go._

“Why is that? No news from your boyfriend is that it?”

She rolled her eyes as she heard Sabrina giggle from besides Chloe.

“I get why he left. Who in their right mind would stay with someone like you? He would have to be an idiot,”

Without thinking Marinette whipped her head around so fast she thought her neck might snap. The insinuation made her so furious she couldn’t get a word out.

Chloe seemed taken aback, but she soon regained her bearings. “Oh that it priceless!” she sneered.

Marinette’s eyes widened as she realised her mistake. She quickly covered her eyes, but it was already too late.

“Good thing he left, huh? Now he won’t see what a complete freak you’ve turned into.”

 “Stop it,”

Chloe continued, ignoring Marinette’s pleas. Tears started to collect in her eyes again.

The new girl stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

“Leave her alone!”

“Uuuh looks like we got ourselves a goody two-shoe this year.” Chloe waved a hand in the girls face dismissively “Now move along.”

The girls face morphed into a downright scowl.

“I’m not going anywhere without her!”

The girl put an arm around Marinette’s shoulders and gently guided her away from Chloe, Sabrina and the rest of the class. As they walked away, the girl turned her face towards the others.

“And you guys better not let me catch you doing anything like this ever again!”

Quite a few who passed them stared after them. She knew it was because she was crying, but a little voice in her head insisted it was because of her eyes. Marinette brought a hand up to her left eye to shield it from being seen and the girl must have notices.

“Don’t let them get to you gurl.”

They sat down at one of the benches. The girl didn’t even say anything, but gave Marinette time to collect her thoughts.

As Marinette’s sniffles died down, she turned to face the girl with a small smile. “Thank you”

“No problem gurl. I’m Alya by the way” Alya smiled back at her and it only made Marinette smile more. She already liked this girl.

“Marinette”

-

Alya walked her home, only briefly greeting her parents before heading off; leaving Marinette to talk to her parents.

After explaining everything that had happened that day, her parents exchanged a few glances before smiling softly at Marinette. They told her the story of how they met each other while her mom was visiting Paris. They spent as much time together as they could before her mother had to go back to China. After some time their eyes had changed as well, but it returned to normal the minute they saw each other again.

They laughed a bit, joking about how they had seen the world through each other’s eyes.

Their story filled Marinette with hope and happiness, but also sadness. Because this meant she and Adrien were soulmates. But another thought occupied her mind as well.

_What if he never comes back?_

\---6 years later---

Marinette was sitting at the counter. It was a relatively slow day, so she decided to start sketching a few designs. Drawing on days like these is a good way for her to come up with a few more casual designs.

She heard the doorbell chime as a customer stepped in.

She lifted her head to head to greet them.

“Wel-!” her voice died down as she realized who was standing in front of her “-come.” She could feel how her face mirrored the shock and awe displayed on his face. She wasn’t sure what shocked her more; actually seeing that his eyes had changed as well or the fact he was here in the first place. She had of course known from the beginning that his eyes would be the same as hers (she hasn’t ever meet anyone else with those brilliant emerald green eyes), but seeing him with the same eyes as hers made it all feel so real. The second that thought went through her mind, she watched as his left eye reverted into its original colour. To see his eyes staring back at her, not just one lonely eye reflecting in the mirror, filled her with more joy than she could ever have imagined.

_He’s back. He’s really back!_

It had been so long and now he was finally standing right in front of her.

He just stood there staring at her and it was making her blush. She gathered her thoughts and decided to take the lead.

“Soooo, do you already know what is going on or will I have to fill you in?” Her cheeks were heating up even more at the thought of having to explain the situation, and it only got worse when she saw him biting back a smile.

_Oh, that is so not fair. He is not allowed to be this good-looking._

“I would love for you to explain what just happened.” He smiled at her so softly that she couldn’t even be mad.

_Well... this is going to be embarrassing._

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, to all of you who followed me because of my other fic "A moment to breathe", I am currently working on a part two ^^


End file.
